A variety of structures require the joining of the end of one member in abutting relation to another normally disposed member and in such a way as to be rigidly attached and capable of withstanding externally applied loads or forces to the one member as well as to form a support for other elements to be secured to the one member. The present invention may be best typified by its use in conjunction with staircase and other handrail assemblies which require terminal end posts or newels and, in many cases, intermediate posts to support the horizontal or inclined rail sections. The posts must be anchored to the floor; however, in the past it has been difficult to rigidly secure same as to avoid eventual loosening under repeated use and application of forces. Previously, it has been customary practice to cut through the floor or tread and anchor the newel to a frame member beneath the floor or to the stair framing. In order to avid the time and expense required in securing beneath the floor, attempts have been made to secure the newel by pigtailing into the floor or by anchoring with a bracket. Generally, these approaches have not proven to be satisfactory particularly where the post is subject to sidewise loading or jarring such as that which occurs when a person grasps the handrail assembly or supports himself against it.
Moreover, winding staircases and handrails have become increasingly popular as ornamental items. In such applications, it is highly desirable that the post be anchored securely to the floor in such a way so as to permit placement of decorative trim especially around the base both to ornament or decorate the post and to cover and protect the fastening elements.